The Horrors of Wonderland
by jojo07
Summary: Hinata gets trapped in a world that's not like her own. She begins her trek back home. It does not consist of love. It does not consist of happiness. So be warned, dear readers, that this is not a story with bright suns and smiles. Can you walk alongside Hinata as she tries to make it out? Come and see what horror lies behind the brick wall. AU.
1. C o me He re

**The Horrors of Wonderland**

**ワンダーランドの恐****怖**

* * *

Out of the people and buildings Hinata saw, the main thing that caught her attention was the looming trees just beyond the rows and rows of houses. The suburban life style lacks nature—real trees, not those plastic ones—and its beauty. They're so focused on constructing another skyscraper that they don't take the time to acknowledge the damage they're doing and the beauty they are taking away. Hinata sighs and presses her head against the car's window. They've been driving for hours on end and at this point, Hinata can no longer feel any of her limbs. It was boring after an hour or so of just seeing cars, buildings, streets, and more buildings. If only she can voice out her displeasure to her father, maybe he'll stop the car so they can stretch?

"Dad," whined Hanabi, her younger sister, "can we stop for, like, a few minutes? I can't feel my butt."

Thank the heavens for Hanabi.

She heard her father sigh and his white eyes glanced at the rearview mirror before focusing on the road. "I wish to arrive at our new house by afternoon. Do you not want to see the new house we're moving into?"

Hanabi grumbled something under her breath before plugging in her ear buds and turning her music up high. Hinata smiled and returned looking outside the window, distracting herself by counting how many red cars she saw and glancing every once in a while at the sun. It was nearing dusk and she was afraid that they might not arrive by afternoon.

* * *

Ever since she was a small child, Hinata was always asked by other small, curious children what exactly happened to her mother. The young Hyuuga would recite what her father told her, "_My mother decided to go to heaven early so she can become our guardian angel_." She never really said it aloud but she missed her motherly dearly. Her father doesn't take his time out of his busy schedule to sit by her bed and read her stories of fables and creatures she's never heard before. Her father couldn't bathe with her while playing with the bubbles that overloaded the tub. And most certainly, he couldn't play with baby Hanabi and herself for an hour or two. She missed her mother's warm bosom and her tight hugs that she gave when young Hinata arrived home. Her father's timbered voice was nothing like her mother's soft, soothing one. She missed her mother dearly but grew to accept that she's never coming back.

What Hinata didn't know was that Natsu Hyuuga, her mother, disappeared suddenly after not returning from a walk around the park.

The body, you may ask, was never found.

* * *

The house was simple—nothing different from the previous one—except with the patio being slightly bigger and the windows being a bit smaller. Overall, it was a nice house and a replica like all the others in this neighborhood. Hanabi made a loud exclamation of happiness before running inside the house, jumping around the much wider space. Hinata looked up and smiled softly.

The stars looked back at her.

"I never knew that traffic would take so long," mumbled her father from beside her. She could only offer another small smile before entering the house herself. It gave off a sort of excitement and new discoveries and she was tempted to run along and open every door like her younger sister. But, she reasoned, there will be time for that tomorrow. Right now her body needed some much deserve rest and she knew that if she doesn't crash on a bed soon, her body would crumble here and now.

"Father, have the movers brought our beds yet?" Oh god, please say yes.

"I believe they have. Now it's time for you two to choose your rooms." Hiashi managed to offer a small, tired smile before moving to the living room and taking out his phone, possibly to call the company they hired and asking when the rest of their furniture were going to arrive. Hinata turned around and saw her sister leaning against a doorframe. The room was the last in the hallway and the closest to the door that leads to their backyard.

"This one is mine, sister. Good luck finding another one! Goodnight." With a smile, the door closed and Hinata was left standing in the middle of the hallway, her body trembling from the cold and the weight of her body. She took small steps—her legs shook and her vision got blurry—and she blindly chose the room to her right. She opened it quickly and vaguely noted how spacious it was before crashing on her bed, sighing into the mattress.

* * *

The movers arrived early the next morning and Hinata was rudely awaken by her sister slamming the door open. She never said it aloud but she never was a morning person.

"Sister, the movers came and dad wants you to check if they brought all of our stuff."

"F-Five more minutes, please?"

"Nope," she could practically feel the smirk on her sister's face, "dad wants you _now_." The door closed and Hinata grumbled under her breath. Her body was so tired from the lack of sleep and her body was oozing melatonin into her system. The mattress seemed more welcoming than the cold, morning air, however, facing her father's wrath was worse than snuggling a few more seconds. She reluctantly stood up and smothered away the crinkles from her clothes. She stood shakily and made her way outside of her room. Looking at it now, the glass door at her right gave her a great view of her backyard and only then did she realize how those trees just beyond the brick wall seemed more menacing than it was meant to be.

She shrugged it off and closed the door, making her way down the hallway. Piles of boxes filled her vision and the front door was opened, letting the cold wind enter on its own. Figuring that she should start looking at the boxes marked **Hinata's belonging's **she began to tear open the tape and glancing at the objects placed inside. After a few hours of digging through ten or so boxes, Hinata nodded to herself when she checked off every item in her mind. Nothing was missing and she stood up, stretching her arms and legs. She glanced around and noticed how dull and gray this house was. It was nothing different from their old house with a few exceptions and the atmosphere was still the same ever since…

She was still traumatized and remembers the day clearly when the police officers came knocking at the door and she saw her father crumble to the floor. It was raining and the pity on the officers' faces kept her up at night. Now that she was older, she always wondered what really happened to her mother. She tried looking up information on the internet and went so far as to search for the newspapers that wrote about her mother's mysterious death but no clue gave her any direction. It plagued her mind and heart but she never brought up the subject. At times she wondered if her father remembers her mother as much as she does and was tempted at times to ask him but she'll always pause before knocking his door. Maybe she was the only one obsessed over her death?

She glanced at the clock and nearly squeaked when she saw the time. It was nearing ten o' clock and, from the looks of it; there won't be any food any time soon.

"Hinata, thank god you're awake!" Oh, she forgot to close the door. No wonder why it's so cold.

"Father, are—are those bags of groceries?"

"Yes," he looked sheepish before glancing behind him, "mind helping your old father out?"

His smile made her glow and she felt a smile of her own stretch across her face. "I'll help, father. Do you want me to cook something for Hanabi and yourself?"

"Hinata's cooking would always out best me."

Many hours later, Hinata was in her backyard, soaking in the sun light. The movers came to drop off the rest of the furniture and Hinata managed to sneak out some packs of flower seeds she bought for the garden she was going to make. Out of all her family, she was gifted with the green thumb of life. Flowers and growth always fascinated her ever since she was a small child and the garden she had back home was her safe haven from the bullying she'll receive when she was in school; from the abandonment feeling she'll have when she thought of her mother; and the coldness that surrounded her when she couldn't make any friends beside her sister. It was a hard reality and at times it was hard to think of the optimism of the world. Sometimes she'll lie in the middle of her garden, gaze up at the sky, and close her eyes, escaping reality and going into her own little paradise. It was a universe of perfection and in that world she had many friends and a living mother. She'll have adventures in the mall and kissing away the day with her boyfriend.

The flowers offered a source of sanctuary and she accepted it with tight held hands. She gazed around the dead looking grass and the plentiful dirt surrounding the center. The bags of flower seeds were clutched tightly and her tools sat beside her. She reached down and put on some gloves, tying her hair in a messy pony tail, and began her work. School wouldn't come for a few weeks and Hinata reasoned that during that time she'll study the books about Psychology, read poetry, and garden her way into oblivion. She didn't feel as morning changed into afternoon and by then, she was half way done. Her knees were dirty with grass stains and dirt covered her pale skin. She wiped away some sweat and began to start her next round when something caught her attention. The large and tall brick wall separating her house from the trees just on the other side had a small but big size hole in the middle ground level. Did an animal manage to do that much damage?

Dropping her items, she crawled her way to the small entrance and peaked inside. She saw the trunks of trees and the darkness hovering over the ground. A cold shiver ran up and down her spine and she retracted from the hole.

"Some kind of rodent…?" she questioned out loud before shivering from the thought. She stood up and dusted her knees. She looked around the yard and spotted some large pots that were left abandoned from the past residents. She heaved and pushed them towards the small hole. She nodded once her little plan succeeded in covering up the entrance. Whatever it was, she didn't want any animals to invade her garden. A sudden wind breezed by and it howled, something menacing and ominous. The afternoon sky darkened and specks of stars were visible. Hinata furrowed her brows and her eyes involuntarily looked at the trees beyond the wall. They swayed with a motion that was almost hypnotizing and the wind blew harder, harsher.

"_Come to us_."

She took a step.

"_Come to us!_"

"Hinata?"

She snapped from her daze and turned back to see her sister leaning against the doorframe.

"It's time for dinner," she yawned, walking back inside.

Hinata could only glance back at the wall before shivering and gathering her tools. She stepped inside the house and locked the door.


	2. V o ices of the De ad

_She ran and felt a fear like no other. An instinct awoke, telling her to keep running—do not turn around. You'll die if you do. Her feet were pulsing in pain and her body screamed for rest, but she forced herself to keep going. There! Just a few feet away a bright light that led to freedom and it was her only chance to survive. But once she saw familiar faces, something grabbed her ankle and began to pull her back. Back into the darkness of the forest. She screamed in fear and turned around._

_The eyes of a demon looked back._

* * *

Hinata's hand moved across the paper, the pencil in her hand never once stopping. The sun was blocked by a few clouds but the air was humid, a nice difference from her old home. It's only been a few days since their move but it feels like forever. Everything was settled and the only thing left was to feel comfortable in a house that felt so empty. Her father has already started to work—the reason why they moved—and Hanabi was off making friends with their new neighbors. Sometimes she envied her younger sister's personality. If only she was able to make friends quick and easy like Hanabi. But she also enjoyed being alone. It gave her time to think. Think about many things from the impossibilities to the construct of society's norms.

She blinked and her eyes widened when she realized what she drew.

Sketched beautifully was a figure with eyes that promised an evil. Its figure was hunched but it was the creepy smile that made Hinata gather her sketchbook and paint brushes and rush inside the house.

Its smile promised death.

* * *

"Hanabi, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall."

Hinata leaned against the wall and glanced outside. "It's raining and rather heavily. With who?"

"She's our neighbor. Anyway, sister, I know. Don't worry. Her mom is going to pick us up."

"Does father know about this? He's still at work after all."

"I texted him. At least he knows where I am. Sorry, I gots to go. Bye!" With that, Hanabi hung up.

Hinata sighed and placed her phone on the kitchen table. She walked towards her room but since the door to the backyard was at the end of the hallway and next to her room, she couldn't help but glance outside. The see-through glass door gave her a view of her garden. What caught her attention, however, was the pot that _was_ covering the hole.

It was now on the other side of the yard.

Hinata immediately ran to her room and put on a coat. She doubted that any animal would venture outside but she couldn't risk it. This rain was needed for her plants to grow. She didn't want animals stopping that from happening.

She ran outside and grabbed the pot. The rain poured down hard and she felt her clothes get wet but she heaved and dragged the pot towards the hole. Before she closed off the large entrance, she heard something. It was the sound of twinkling laughter. The sound of rain drops filled her ears. So she shrugged and fixed the pot in place. Satisfied, she began walking back but something made her look back.

She turned around and that's when she heard it.

"_Hinata, do you want to hear a story_?"

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. This voice…no, it couldn't be.

"_Once upon a time, there was a young girl who loved adventures_."

"M-Mother?" called out Hinata. Her heart raced and a few tears ran down her face. It didn't make sense! Her mother has been gone for many years! But this voice was unmistakably her mother's.

"_She loved them so much that she ventured to a place she shouldn't have_."

"Who's there?" asked Hinata, stepping into the middle of the yard, looking around desperately for the source of the voice.

"_The world she was trapped in was hell_."

Suddenly the sound of rain stopped. Confused, Hinata glanced around but her eyes stopped at the brick wall. A hand appeared, long claws with gray skin, and gripped the top of the wall. It pulled itself up and a body with rotting flesh appeared.

"_**If only the foolish girl knew that it would be her doom**_."

Hinata screamed and ran inside. She locked the door and looked back. But nothing was there. She heard the sound of rain once more and her trembling legs couldn't support her anymore. She collapsed on the floor and breathed in heavily. With shaking hands, she took off her coat and got back on her feet. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

"What was that?" She took off her soaked clothes and showered underneath the hot water.

She fell asleep quickly after that. She dreamt of nothing but those dead eyes. And the rotting lips that said,

"_**Do not venture into that world**_."


	3. SiLL y Gi r l

"Father, how's work?" asked Hinata, eating a forkful of spaghetti.

"It's the usual. The company has been thinking about promoting someone from my unit. I'm hoping it will be me."

"That way you'll get that car you always wanted?" asked Hanabi, shoving a meatball in her mouth.

"Not only that," Hiashi paused, "I'll be able to buy a better television."

Simultaneously, they all turned around to see their small flat screen television.

"Yeah, I think that will be the best choice." Everyone laughed and hours later, after everything was cleaned up, Hinata collapsed on her bed. Just a few more days till school starts and then there will no longer be boring days. She'll be focused on schoolwork instead of walking around aimlessly in the house.

She grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and turned to a new page. She thought hard and began drawing her mother from memory. Hinata was afraid that one day she'll forget her mother's face. Her father, ever since her mother's passing, threw away any photos of her. She supposed it was hard on her father to accept that his wife was gone. But before he did so, she managed to sneak and hide one photo of her mother. Her mother was young in the photo and she remembered staring at it for hours, crying in pain when she realized her mother will never come back home.

But since she's seen the photo so many times, she can sketch out her mother by memory. She was beautiful. If only she was still alive, then maybe their house will be more colored.

There was a knock on her door and she closed her sketchbook.

"Come in."

Her father slowly opened her door and peered in.

"Is it okay to come in?"

She smiled tenderly and patted her bed. Her father gave out a relieved sigh and sat on her bed.

"How've you been, Hinata?"

"It's been boring but my garden is slowly growing."

"Yes. I'm sure it has." Her father glanced at her sketchbook and he pointed at it. "May I take a look?"

Hinata nodded before realizing that her mother's face was drawn in almost every page. She bit her lip once her father opened up to the page that she barely drew on. His eyes widened and he looked up at her.

"You drew this?"

"Yes." She waited for some sort of scolding but it never came. Instead her father began to trace the lines of her mother's face with tenderness in his eyes.

"She looks a lot like you. I can't believe you still remember how she looks like."

Hinata gave off a nervous laugh. "I have good memory."

"I know that she'll be proud on how well you draw."

Hinata stayed quiet before asking, "Father, what exactly happened to mother?"

"She disappeared." Her father gave her a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

"I understand she disappeared," began Hinata, "but her body was never found."

Her father paused before closing the book. "That is true. Police said that she might have been kidnapped. After all she walked around the whole city. She could have been taken anywhere."

"Do you think…she's still alive?"

Her father paused and shook his head. "I don't feel it. The moment the police came to our house and told me that they haven't found anything, I knew she was gone. Who could have killed her? That was a question I asked myself since then."

"But is there still a chance she can still be alive?" Sometimes intuition can be wrong.

Her father gazed at her before giving off a tired smile. "She's been gone for so long. Have you always been curious about her disappearance?"

"Yes. I know we already held a funeral for her but I feel she might still be out there."

"But there is no evidence. No leads. Where would you start?"

Hinata bit her lip and slumped. "I don't know."

"Hinata," her father placed his hands on her shoulder, "let it go. It's hard but I'm sure it'll be what she wants."

Hinata nodded and her father stood up, placing the book on her bed.

"It's time to rest. It's almost midnight. Goodnight…my sunshine." With that, her father closed her door.

Hinata can only look on, her eyes becoming teary. He hasn't called her that in years.

With a bright smile, she placed her sketchbook back in place and snuggled into her blankets. "Goodnight," she whispered to herself before drifting into sleep.

* * *

_A cold like no other washed over her. She hugged herself, trying desperately to seek warmth. Suddenly laughter was heard from everywhere and she glanced around in panic. She began to run but from what? Where was she going? Why was she so afraid?_

_She screamed when a clawed hand grasped her ankle and dragged her back into a darkness that made her shiver. She dug her nails into the ground but despite her tries, she kept slipping. She found no strength to kick away at the hand that was dragging her back. But why was she here? She looked back and saw eyes as green as jewels and a beautiful smile._

"**You're mine**."

* * *

Hinata stared at the brick wall with fascination. Once again the pot that covered the man-sized hole was on the other side of the yard. She was starting to become frustrated. Who was moving it? She already asked her younger sister and father but they had no idea there was even a pot in the backyard. She sighed and tied her hair. She started to drag the pot towards the hole when a gust of wind made her shield her face. She looked up and saw the skies darkening.

"It's always raining here," she whispered and turned to look at her plants. "I need to go get a tarp."

She began to walk inside when she heard a scream from behind her. She turned around quickly and her heart stopped for just a moment. That scream sounded familiar. Once again, the scream broke the silence and Hinata nearly slipped as she ran towards the brick wall.

"Hanabi!" Where was her sister? Just a few minutes ago, Hanabi called to tell her that she was hanging out with the neighbors again at their house. Did they decide to go into the forest? Why would they go in there? Once again, her sister's scream made her heart race in panic. Her hair band was let loose and her hair flew in all directions. Hinata looked at the hole on the wall and decided to crawl through it. She knew that it'll take a while to find the entrance to the forest if she went through another route. She pushed her way out the hole and went on her feet once she made it to the other side. The trees before her loomed ominously but her sister's scream within the darkness of the forest caused her to take the first step.

"Hanabi, where are you?" she yelled as her feet carried her off into the forest.

The thunder covered the sound of maniacal laughter.


	4. S tra nger?

"Hanabi!" yelled Hinata, looking around the tree trunks and searching for any little detail that will show her where her little sister was. "Hanabi, where are you?" It was odd that only a few minutes ago, the screaming stopped. She was starting to wonder what happened. Is her little sister okay? Why did she stop screaming?

"Hanabi, please talk to me!" she screamed into the forest. But her response was silence. Where was she? That was when Hinata finally took notice of her surroundings. She looked around and her eyes widened. All she saw were trees and heard nothing but the occasional scuffle of an animal nearby. Where was _she_? How far away was her home? Where did she enter the forest? Was she lost?

"No," whispered Hinata and ran back. No, she wasn't lost. She couldn't be! This wasn't happening! Not only did Hanabi's screams go silent, now she was lost in the forest. And from the looks of things, it was becoming night quickly. Her breathing was becoming short and she looked around, trying to find anything that will trigger a memory from when she was running inside the forest. But everything looked the same. She was beginning to panic.

"Someone!" she screamed, gasping for breath. "Anyone, please help me!" She looked around and slowly saw the shadows of the trees expand. The darkness of the night slowly enveloped her and she shivered. Tears streamed down her face and she collapsed. The exhaustion and fear of earlier on today finally caught up to her. She rubbed her knees and crawled towards the trunk of a tree. She curled into it and cried. Her father should be back now. He should be looking for them. Maybe he'll think of looking into the forest? But it was so vast and she didn't even know how deep she went into it.

She tried to look around but she could barely see the outlines of the trees surrounding her. From beyond the wall, the trees looked tall and dark. But despite her situation, the quiet night and cool breeze brought a wave of relaxation. Or maybe it was her exhausted body?

She slowly closed her eyes but she kept alert. She was lost, she knew, but she will return to her home. Her father was waiting for them.

She _will _return.

* * *

"Oh, what's a cute girl like you doing here?"

Hinata opened her eyes and jolted when green eyes stared at her intently.

"So why are you here?"

Hinata looked around and noticed that it was morning already. Did she sleep in the forest? Were people looking for her already? That's right. She was lost as well as Hanabi.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" Hinata gazed at the woman before her. She had pale skin with the most beautiful, short pink hair and green emerald eyes. The young woman was wearing a simple, dark red dress with a brown coat. She looked almost dazzling basked in the sun's light.

"I'm sorry," whispered Hinata, glancing at her dirty palms. "I-I'm lost. I heard my sister screaming. But…but…" Hinata cried. "I can't hear her anymore. I don't know what to do." She sobbed. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help but hug the stranger back. "Please. Do you know a way out?" She obviously knew. She had to know.

"Of course!" chirped the stranger, standing now. "I come in and out of this forest. It's like a home to me." She grew quiet before giving Hinata a wide smile. She stretched out her hand. "Come with me! I'll help you get back home."

Hinata smiled widely and grasped the young woman's hand. It was soft to the touch and she almost felt guilty dirtying the young woman's clean and pale palms.

"What's your name?" asked Hinata, falling into step with the beautiful stranger. "My name's Hinata."

The young woman giggled and looked forward, a strange gleam in those alluring, green eyes. "Sakura Haruno. Pleasure to meet you, Hinata."


	5. Do nt Tru st He--

"How well do you know the forest?" asked Hinata who sighed out in pleasure as she placed her aching feet into a small river.

"Well," Sakura tapped her chin in thought, "I've known this place since I was a child. So I know almost every inch of this forest."

"Wow." Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Almost every inch?"

"Yes." Sakura sat on the ground, her legs tucked underneath her. "There are some parts of this forest that's dangerous."

"Oh." Hinata massaged her feet, soaking in the cold water that was hitting her skin. "I didn't know this forest was dangerous."

Sakura remained silent and simply watched Hinata. "Yes. It is."

Hinata glanced up and saw Sakura staring at her intently. "What's wrong?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Sorry, sorry. I got lost in thought."

Hinata nodded and stood. "Can we wait till my feet dry? I don't want it soaking my only pair of shoes."

"Sure." Sakura patted on the ground next to her and Hinata cheerfully made her way there. While the fear of being lost and the unknown whereabouts of her sister remain at the corner of her mind, she had company with her. It helped her cope with what she's dealing with right now. Sakura was a nice distraction to the horrible situation she's in.

"Sakura, do you have any siblings?" asked Hinata, hoping that she can learn more about her newest companion.

"No." Sakura shook her head and looked at Hinata. "Do you only have one sister?"

"Yes." Hinata wiggled her toes and smiled as the sun gradually dried up the water droplets on her feet. "I treasure her very much."

"I'm sure she's okay." Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and gave her a smile. "I bet she's a strong girl."

"She is." Hinata smiled and placed her hand on top of Sakura's. "Thank you for helping me once again."

"No problem." Sakura tightened her hold and for the slightest moment, Hinata felt a sharp pain. But then Sakura removed her hand and it took all of Hinata's will not to massage her shoulder. It was throbbing but only slightly.

"Sakura, you must be strong too."

Sakura laughed and stared up at the sky. "Why do you say that?"

Hinata moved her shoulder and winced. "You had such a tight grip."

Sakura said nothing and simply stood up. She stretched and glanced back at Hinata with a wide smile. "Are your feet dried up already?"

"Ah, yes. I believe so." Hinata put on her socks and shoes and caught up to Sakura who was already walking away. "Do you know how long till we get out of the forest?"

Sakura stared ahead. She said nothing to Hinata's question. She began to wonder if she even heard her when Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows? But I do know it will take a while before we go out."

Hinata's shoulders slumped. "My school will start in a few days. Will we make it out by then?"

Sakura gave her a smile but her eyes burned with an emotion that made Hinata's heart race.

"We'll see." The sickeningly sweet tone made Hinata shiver. Sakura grasped Hinata's hand suddenly and pulled her along.

"Don't worry, I'll try to bring you back in one piece."

Hinata couldn't help but wonder,

'What did she mean by _try_?'


	6. D an ger ous

How long have they been in this forest? How much have they walked? When will she return home? Is her sister still in the forest? Why was Hanabi in the forest in the first place? Her head was swirling with questions but unfortunately it was hard to quench it. She had no answers to any and the throbbing was keeping her awake at night. She gazed at the night sky and couldn't help but marvel at the millions of stars that twinkled in the darkness. In the city, it was hard to pinpoint any stars. But here, alone with nature, she can easily count more than a hundred if she was determined.

Sakura left a few minutes ago and has yet to return. She said something about scouting the area and making sure there weren't anything suspicious around. She offered to go but her new found friend simply gave her a small smile and declined her offer. She wondered how Sakura came to know the forest so well. She walks so confidently among the trees that she was sure she came here very often. But why would she come into the forest? Didn't Sakura have friends she can hang out with at home? Weren't her parents worried? They have been gone for a few days now.

To Hinata, she's too far from home. She wondered if her father already called the police and asked for a searching party to be done. She knew how protective he was of both Hanabi and herself. She knew that deep down he didn't want to lose either of them. He lost his wife and didn't want to lose his daughters as well. Sometimes she'll call her father exaggerated but laying on the ground, shivering, and staring at the night sky, she now understood her father's protectiveness.

She heard a twig snap and she turned to her side.

"Sakura?" she called out but silence was her only response. She sighed and shifted, not finding a comfortable position. She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, the exhaustion of walking nonstop all day finally catching up to her. She vaguely felt a presence behind her but simply thought it was Sakura. She felt someone hug her from behind and a cold nose touching her neck. She jolted and turned to look but found no one there.

"Sorry!" said Sakura, emerging from the bushes. She brushed off some leaves from her hair and smiled apologetically. "Did I wake you?"

Hinata, not finding the words to answer, shook her head. Wasn't Sakura hugging her from behind just now? There's no one else besides them in this forest. Or so she likes to think. Who was beside her?

"Oh, Sakura!" Hinata sat up and pointed to her friend's hand. "You're bleeding!"

"Oh…" Sakura glanced down at her hand that was painted with dried blood. "I-I cut myself! Silly me!" She laughed and sat beside Hinata. "Go back to sleep. I'll watch."

"You'll wake me when it's my turn, right?" asked Hinata, lying back down.

"Yes, I'll make sure of that." Sakura gripped her hand that was tainted with dried blood. She turned to look at the bushes and smiled evilly. "I don't want you sleeping forever."


	7. H e s H e r e--

She looked absolutely beautiful. Ever since she stepped into the forest, he knew that this _human_ was special. Maybe it was her scent? It was something so addicting and different that he smelled her from miles away. His body moved on its own accord and a feeling like no other pumped in his veins. A desire that cannot be ignored awoken within him. He watched her carefully and couldn't help but notice the way her cheeks were flushed and the sound of her heartbeat bought a soothing wave to his soul.

She was different. From all the other humans who have entered this world, she stood out like a sore thumb. Why was he so fixated with her? Why did he follow her from the shadows? Was it to make sure that no one else found her? But he knew that the moment this foolish girl stepped into their world, everyone knew she was here. Perhaps it'll be her scent that'll catch their attention. Maybe it'll be her body. Or maybe her soul. For some odd reason, he clenched his fists in anger. By now, he should be devouring her body. Tearing it into shreds as he chewed on her flesh and bathe in her young soul. Yet he stayed crouched in the darkness, not daring to make himself known.

Why? Why did he hesitate to do such a thing? He's done it millions of times and yet this girl managed to cause a chain of reactions within him. He looked at her more carefully and noticed her eccentric eyes. They were a beautiful shade of light lavender and by god, did she look absolutely stunningly terrified. Was she lost? It looked like it.

His ears twitched and he turned to the side. A few feet away—there!—stood a monster like creature staring at the young girl lustfully. He saw drool coming out of the monster's mouth and something within him snapped when he heard the monster's thoughts.

"_She looks delicious enough to eat_."

Quicker than ever before, he tackled the monster and dug his claw fingers into its throat. It gaggled before its eyes focused in on the demon on top of him.

"You!" he screeched, weakly raising its arms and pressing its scaly palms on the demon's shoulder. "Why…are _you_…he…re…?"

The demon in question smirked and twisted the monster's neck, ending its life. He turned to look at the young girl who rested against a tree before she kept moving deeper into the forest.

"I don't even know."

A little girl's high pitched scream caught the attention of the young girl and he watched as she ran towards the sound.

"Hanabi!" screamed the girl. "Where are you?"

He watched as she kept running forward, blindly following the screams of someone—he guessed—important to her. He smirked and followed closely behind.

"That bitch is playing with her food."

* * *

He clenched his fists in anger as he watched the girl—he now learned her name as Hinata—walked alongside that _monster_. He knew what she was doing. He's known ever since he heard that fake scream. But he also knew that he couldn't reveal himself now. For some odd reason, he was afraid that Hinata would run away from him. While the chase will be fun, he wanted to gain her trust first. Then break it horribly and watch her wither before him and depend on him so that she can never leave his side.

But he couldn't do it while that pink haired bitch was beside her. Somehow, Sakura managed to get to the human first and gain her trust. She knew how to manipulate people and always gets what she wants at the end. He guessed that what she wanted now was Hinata. But really, he wasn't that surprised. Sakura always took the opportunity to eat _humans_. Whether she'll lure them into her or attack them, she'll always prefer them.

Despite seeing his old friend chow down many times—from humans to other demons—the idea of Sakura eating Hinata made his blood boil. Why would that bitch waste so much of her energy on that human? In fact, there were many other people that she can lure in. Why Hinata? He growled when Sakura told Hinata she was going to scout the area and watched his friend disappear into the darkness. He gazed at the young girl who simply stared at the night sky in awe.

He didn't want Sakura to eat her.

"Why are you following us?"

He sighed and turned around.

His old friend was still wearing that dark dress and brown coat. He wondered if she'll ever get over her crush on their snake demon friend.

"What's it to ya?" he asked, glaring at her. "Is she your next meal or somethin'?" He pointed to Hinata who was now closing her eyes. "Why are you playing with her so much? You usually gobble them down quicker than I do."

Sakura simply snarled at him. "Don't get involved. She's _mine_."

He stood up and walked closer to her. Immediately he saw fear flash in her eyes before it disappeared. He showed his sharp teeth and smiled menacingly.

"Can't share?"

"What's it to you?" She let out a shaky breath and moved slightly away from her so called friend. "You never interfere with my meals, Naruto."

The demon simply smiled, showing off his whiskered cheeks and charming dark, blue eyes. "She caught my attention."

Sakura remained silent before she said, "She smells so good. I can't wait to eat her."

She was suddenly pushed against a tree. Naruto's hand encircled around her neck and he smirked. "I can snap your neck right now. Don't ever say that again."

"Oh, you like her?" She cocked her brow, not minding the painful grip he had on her. "You want her for yourself? Too bad I found her first."

He tightened his grip but suddenly let her go. She dropped to the ground and gasped for air. She gingerly touched her neck and smiled as the bruises healed.

"I _am _going to eat her. You know that, right?"

He stayed quiet. He suddenly gave her a toothy grin—she knew that grin and she couldn't help but shiver—and took out his sword.

"What if I pay you _not _to eat her?"

She scoffed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "The only way you can stop me from eating her is if you find another human who smells _exactly _like her. I doubt you can find one."

"She has a sister, doesn't she?"

She shook her head. "She doesn't have the same smell. Otherwise she'll be here too."

"You sneaky bitch." He couldn't help but smile. His old friend was a smart one after all.

She smiled as well and shrugged. "It's only a matter of time before I lose control."

"I know." His face turned serious. He glanced at his sword and struck it on the ground. "I'll bring you a hundred demon bodies. The best that this world can offer."

She cocked her brow. Suddenly her stomach growled and she felt her nails enlarge into claws. "You better do it quick." She wiped away the drool and smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "I'm getting hungry now."

"I'm surprised you've held back for so long." He strapped his sword and gave her a toothy grin. "You Glutton Demons are something. Plus, I'm not called a Night Demon for no reason." With that, he disappeared. Within a few seconds, he dropped a dead demon's body by her feet and she began to tear through their flesh, hungrily eating anything she can. He kept dropping bodies until he counted a hundred. He cleaned his sword with his long, black coat and sheathed it.

"World record. I managed to deliver you a hundred bodies within a minute."

She swallowed and wiped her mouth. Her claws shifted back into regular fingernails and her sharpen teeth shrunk to perfect, white teeth. She wiped her hands on her dress and stood up. The carcasses of the demons didn't make her sick. After all, she left nothing but the bones.

"A deal is a deal." He stretched out his hand and glared at her, those blue eyes piercing through her soul. "You won't eat her at all. And you'll let me have some time with her." He gave her a wide smile.

She stared at him carefully before shaking his hand. "You better not eat her."

"Oh no." He gave her a smirk that spoke evil. "I'll _break her down instead_."

He carefully made his way to Hinata's side. He felt Sakura's gaze on his back but he really didn't care. A deal is a deal, she couldn't do shit now. He lay beside her and his body tingled. He felt his heart race and one arm encircled around her waist, pushing her closer. He placed his nose on her neck and breathed her in. She smelled so good. Something stirred within him and he felt the need to claim her. She was his. Forever, she will be his. He will make her his. She will be by his side _forever_.

He felt her jolt and immediately disappeared into the bushes. He gripped his short, spiky yellow hair and glared at the ground. What was this feeling?

"Your time's up," said Sakura, walking out from the bushes. "Tomorrow. You'll meet her officially tomorrow. Remember our deal." With that, she walked off towards the young girl.

"Sorry!" said Sakura to Hinata, acting the part.

He watched as they interacted. He smiled when Hinata fell back asleep and Sakura gave him a haunting smile. He couldn't help but gaze at the young woman who left him spell bounded the moment she appeared. What has she done?

"You're _**mine**_," he whispered and fled into the forest.

He can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
